


what are you up to?

by explicitdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitdanik/pseuds/explicitdanik
Summary: Jihoon seems to pay no mind about the hints that Daniel has been dropping since time immemorial.Or alternatively, the five times Daniel makes a move to Jihoon and the one time that Jihoon was the one who made a move.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	what are you up to?

**Author's Note:**

> well for starters this is a prompt that i have been dreading to write ever since daniel had made his debut last year but my brain wasn't functioning properly like i wanted it to work. and i have also been wanting to write 5+1 things but i couldn't before so here i am now
> 
> also this was supposed to be posted last month but due to some reasons it was pushed back to this date. i'd like to mention val, bryan and panda as they are the ones who knew how this ended up being posted at this date lol
> 
> lastly, happiest birthday to the one who i sought solace from, the only person who brightens up my cloudy days and darkest nights in ways more than i could ever imagine. this one's for you, my love. ♡
> 
> unbeta-ed.

The first time Daniel made a move to Jihoon is when the younger just got out of his 2 hour class. Daniel was waiting just right outside the door of the room when Jihoon came out.

  
  


“Niel-hyung, what are you doing here?” Jihoon asked, surprised to see his sunbae ( _read: crush_ ) outside. Jihoon might have mentioned that he belongs to this class, that’s why he has a hunch that Daniel waited for him to come out, since Daniel’s classes were on the other building beside theirs.

  
  


But of course, Jihoon won’t say that.

  
  


“Oh. I was around the hall since I needed to run to a friend from the second floor.” Daniel answered.

  
  


_Lies_ . Jihoon can hear Seongwu’s voice in his head saying _‘Jihoon-ah, you’re the only one that Daniel knows from the Theatre Department, aside from Jisung-hyung who already graduated from here’_ when he and the Photography major student suddenly talked about Daniel.

  
  


Jihoon smiled as he thought that Daniel really went all the way here just to see him.

  
  


“Oh, by the way, have you eaten lunch yet?” Daniel asked.

  
  


“I haven’t. 2 hour class, you know. I had no time,”

  
  


“Should we get something to eat? My treat because you’re such a hardworking student right now,” Daniel asks.

  
  


Jihoon would be lying if he says he doesn’t feel his heart skip a beat. He fucking almost jumped when he heard his crush asked him to eat with him but of course, as an acting major, he needs to pretend he isn’t suprised with the invite. And as much as Jihoon wants to be alone with Daniel, he couldn’t bear to be really alone with him outside the campus premises, so he really had to do something.

  
  


“Yeah? Can Woojin tag along as well?” 

  
  


“Uh, I don’t—” _think I have enough money for the three of us,_ is what Daniel would like to say. Actually, he has, but if he’s going to treat Woojin too, then his allowance for the next will be lessened. But he was cut off by Jihoon, who was already calling Woojin.

  
  


“Great! Woojin! Let’s go get lunch!”

  
  


“Jihoon you know—” Woojin started.

  
  


But Jihoon gave Woojin a death glare just so the other Park could come, even though he knew the other had some plans already.

  
  


“ _You owe me a fucking big one,"_ Woojin whispered into Jihoon’s ear.

  
  


“ _I’ll buy you that Iron Man figurine you’ve been eyeing for weeks, just help me with this one,”_ Jihoon whispered back.

  
  


With that said, Woojin greeted Daniel by draping his arm on Daniel’s shoulder so the two of them would start walking. “Are you taking us to the chicken store around the corner, hyung?” 

  
  


Daniel didn’t answer but he hesitantly looked back on Jihoon because the younger Park was dragging him away, Jihoon just smiled in reply and motioned them to go. When Daniel looked back to Woojin to answer him, that’s the only time Jihoon sighed in relief.

  
  


—

  
  


The second time that Daniel made a move to Jihoon was when Jihoon got drenched by a water after bumping into someone in their college cafeteria who’s not looking at where she’s going. 

  
  


It kind of shocked Jihoon as the cold water touched his skin. Literally making him feel the chills into his spine. It’s not everyday you get to be splashed by freezing water, unless you like your showers cold.

  
  


And it was fine. Jihoon didn’t hold a grudge towards his fellow schoolmate. He doesn’t mind, accidents happen all the time, so Jihoon let it slip. After all, the woman was also guilty because she’s saying sorry as if it was a prayer she’s reciting. What he does mind is how he’ll show up to his next class, since his shirt is in not-so good state. 

  
  


But what’s more shocking than being soaked in cold water is that Daniel suddenly grabbed his arm to drag him out of the cafeteria. For Jihoon, this is really shocking because not everyday you get to be held in the wrist by your crush.

  
  


God knows how much he’s sending prayers on how he hopes Daniel wasn’t feeling the beats of his heart in the pulse he’s holding.

  
  


They stopped in front of the nearest comfort room. Jihoon suddenly felt the cold again due to his wet clothes when Daniel let go of his wrist, since the warmth of the older’s hand helped him to not feel really cold (their cafeteria’s air conditioner was full on blast). And before Jihoon could even utter a word, Daniel placed a black shirt in Jihoon’s palms.

  
  


“I know it’ll be big on you, but it’s better than wearing something drenched in liquid. I also know you still have classes, and you wouldn’t like to attend in that state,”

  
  


Jihoon just blinked his eyes after Daniel said that. He looked to the shirt he’s holding, back to Daniel, back to the shirt, and back to Daniel again.

  
  


“Hey, go on change now. I don’t want you to catch a cold,” 

  
  


Jihoon rushed into the comfort room to change. It only made sense to him that Daniel really owned the short when the scent of vanilla and lavender gulfed his nose as he put on the shirt. True to what Daniel said, the shirt is big on him. When he finally looked in the mirror to see how he looked, he couldn't help but blush. The shirt he was wearing right now is one of his favorite shirts of him, the one with a portrait of a woman, eyes covered with a red block that has a “take me” print over it. 

  
  


He didn’t really know that the day would come and he’ll wear this shirt. He’s trying to stop himself from giggling like a girl as he is really that happy because of a shirt.

  
  


After getting a hold of himself, he then squeezes the excess water from his shirt and proceeds to walk out of the comfort room. He almost jumps as he saw Daniel was waiting for him outside. The older handed him a plastic bag where he could put his wet clothing inside.

  
  


“I’m sorry I had to borrow your shirt. I’ll wash it and give it to you tomorrow,” Jihoon told him.

  
  


“No worries, Hoon-ah. I’m glad that I could help you. And you don’t have to return that shirt, you can have it. It might look big on you but it suits you.” Daniel scratches his neck as he says.

  
  


Jihoon’s eyes widened because of what he heard but instantly reverted it back to normal. It was a good thing that Daniel was looking down when he said it, so the older one didn’t see that he was surprised because of the gift.

  
  


“You don’t have to give me this one, I have plenty back in the dorm,” Jihoon looked down on the shirt he’s wearing, before looking back up to face Daniel.

  
  


“Nah, I want you to keep it Hoon-ah. It’s fine.” Daniel grinned.

  
  


And damn that smile. The smile that makes it hard for you to say no.

  
  


“If you say so. Thank you, then.” Jihoon replied.

  
  


Jihoon knows that he probably looks like a fool now as he’s mirroring the smile that Daniel gave him, but he doesn’t seem to mind it at all. 

  
  


— 

  
  


The third time Daniel made a move to Jihoon was when their college dance club went for a snack on a street food stalls down the street after a day of rehearsals. The rest of the members already went ahead leaving only Jihoon and Daniel behind. They knew how much of a big eater Jihoon is, and Daniel being himself, stayed as he said that he’ll watch over Jihoon to make sure the younger doesn’t choke or have indigestion after stuffing a lot of junk food down his throat. Daniel wasn’t sure if he’s only saying that to his fellow clubmates as an excuse, or just saying it to himself so that he won’t think of anything else. 

  
  


Jihoon doesn’t seem to mind that he’s alone with Daniel again, as he focused on the delicious snacks in front of him. He went from tteokbokki, eomuk tang, gyeran-ppang and boong-uh-ppang. Daniel surely knows that Jihoon eats a lot as he often eats with the younger whenever he’s available, but he is still surprised at the amount of food Jihoon could take in one sitting.

  
  


“Last one, hyung. Let’s get soft serve ice cream,” Jihoon said after shoving the last bite of boong-uh-ppang into his mouth.

  
  


“You sure about that? As much as I like watching you eat because you look so happy, I don’t want you to puke on the way home because you ate a lot,” Daniel joked.

  
  


“Nah, it’s fine. I still have room, just enough for a cone of ice cream.”

  
  


“Alright then. You can sit down on a bench in the park, I’ll go buy for us. Strawberry?”

  
  


“Call. I’ll wait for you there, hyung,” Jihoon smiled, maybe a little more than a smile, since he’s eating something again, not to mention that it is Daniel’s treat.

  
  


It didn’t take Daniel long to buy soft serve ice cream, mostly because he’s afraid that the dessert would melt fast so he quickly bought the snack and headed to where Jihoon is. So when he finally gave Jihoon the ice cream, he couldn't help but smile as well after he saw that big grin on the younger’s face. Daniel was half-way finished through his own cone when Jihoon spoke something so random (after hours of not talking to Daniel since his mouth is too occupied with food for him to talk).

  
  


“What do you think of having pink hair, hyung?” Jihoon spoke, still looking at the pinkish snack he’s eating. 

  
  


Daniel was taken aback with the question, Jihoon doesn’t normally say something so unusual so this is a new thing for him. “I think it’s fine. For me it just depends on how pink it is, Hoon-ah.”

  
  


“I think pink hair would suit you, hyung. Like the color of this ice cream, pastel pink.” Jihoon took a bite of his ice cream. He suddenly imagines Daniel walking around the campus with pink hair, nodding to himself as he is satisfied with how Daniel looks. He just hopes that Daniel doesn’t clearly see his face though, he’s quite sure that his face is heating up. Good thing that it's already night time.

  
  


“You think so?” Daniel laughs while looking at Jihoon, still weighing whether Jihoon is actually being serious or joking about Daniel having pink hair.

  
  


“I mean, for sure you could pull off any hair color but I still think you’ll look great in pink hair. You’ll stand out, no doubt,” Jihoon continues to talk about it as he munches the dessert, not wanting to further add something. He’s afraid that he might gush about how Daniel would look _really handsome_ with that certain hair color.

  
  


And with that, Daniel seems to have his answer. 

  
  


“I don’t need to stand out, Hoon-ah. I’m already fine like this. But if you say so, then we have see it, right?” Daniel smiles himself after speaking.

  
  


He may or may not have thought of a crazy idea after their conversation under the clear night sky dotted with numerous shining stars.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What the fuck did you do,” Woojin greeted him as he sat down beside Jihoon on their cafeteria. 

  
  


“Good afternoon to you as well, Woojinie,” Jihoon said before eating a spoonful of his tonkatsu meal. He was starving, he skipped breakfast and forgot to grab a fruit from his small table at the dorm just to be on time for his class so when he just got out of a 3-hour lecture, he immediately rushed down to their cafeteria to eat.

  
  


“Cut the bullshit, Park. What did you make Daniel do? I’m sure you have something to do about this.” 

  
  


“What did I make Daniel do? I don’t know what the hell you are talking about, I didn’t ask him to do any favor,” Jihoon grabbed his water bottle and drank from it. 

  
  


“So you didn’t know that he dyed his hair pink?” Woojin blurted out.

  
  


And as fucking embarrasing as it was, he choked on his water. Nearly crying as the water went through his nose, making it hard for him to breathe for a little while. Woojin had to rub his back (read: slap) so that the water could run down his throat. When he’s finally okay, Jihoon wiped his face, neck, and the splatters of water that went to his clothing before he then spoke. 

  
  


“He did what?”

  
  


After the words left Jihoon’s mouth, he saw Daniel strutting inside their cafeteria with the said hair color. Pastel pink, looking so soft like cotton candy and beautiful like the cherry blossoms. The color definitely compliments him, as it is not striking like the other colors would look. It is pleasant to gaze at, something you would really say an ‘eye candy’. And like he said last night, he stands out and looks _really handsome,_ as Daniel has single-handedly caught their schoolmates eyes. And if it’s not an exaggeration, maybe all of the people who are inside the college cafeteria where they are in right now. It wasn’t that long until Daniel reached Jihoon and Woojin’s table.

  
  


“Did it suit me like you thought so, Hoon-ah?” Daniel sat in front of him while looking down as he’s aware of the attention he’s been getting from their fellow schoolmates. He ran his hand through his hair, shuffling it a bit to style it in a pleasantly messy way. And honestly speaking, that move knocked the air out of Jihoon’s lungs.

  
  


“ _I fucking knew it_ ,” Woojin hissed, which made Jihoon kick his shin. Woojin yelped in surprise by the sudden attack, but Jihoon didn’t mind it. He was too busy staring at Daniel. He thinks he’s been staring for way too long than he’s allowed to, but he just can’t take his eyes off the older.

  
  


His vision was only cut off when Daniel suddenly looked up to match with his eyes. Jihoon instantly turned his gaze on his meal he neglected just because of the sudden change of appearance of his crush. It wasn’t that long before he commented about it.

  
  


“I-it suits you well, hyung. Like I thought it would,” He smiled for a moment before eating another spoonful of his meal, hands a bit shaking when he brings the spoon to his mouth.

  
  


Jihoon didn’t see but after those words rolled out of his tongue, Daniel felt the sides of his lips curve into a smile.

  
  


—

  
  


The fourth time Daniel made a move to Jihoon was when they bumped into each other in their college library. Jihoon has been running through the different shelves, going back and forth to different floors since the books he’ll be needing are all around the places in the library. There was also a time that the book he needed was on the side push cart near on the shelf it was supposed to be, which is why he can’t find it on the designated shelf. Jihoon already had 3 books out of 7 when Daniel found him having a hard time reaching a book that was placed on the top most row of the shelf.

  
  


“You could’ve asked for help, you know,” Daniel instantly grabbed the book Jihoon was reaching for. The older man faced Jihoon, handing the book over to the younger.

  
  


“I don’t want to be a bother to anyone else in here, they all looked too occupied with their work for me to disturb them,” Jihoon said while ticking off the title of the book he just got on his list.

  
  


“I’m not occupied with anything,” Daniel said.

  
  


Jihoon only looked at him. _Huh?_ He said in his mind, but it seemed to be a spoken thought since Daniel answered him.

  
  


“What I’m saying is that you’re not a bother nor a disturbance to me, Hoon-ah.”

  
  


He already spent so much time finding the books he had right now. He could really use help so that he could go on and start on this project that he's working on.

  
  


“The next stop is on the 7th floor,” Jihoon spoke.

  
  


“Let’s get going, then.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Fuck.” Jihoon said. Daniel turned to face him, in which he immediately covered his mouth with his two hands as he was also surprised that he said that out loud. 

  
  


The reason why Jihoon cursed was because he forgot a very important detail— the number of allowed books that a student can borrow. They were already walking towards the librarian to check out the books the younger will borrow when he remembered the policy. He was so focused on finding those seven books he needed that he forgot each student can only borrow five at maximum. 

  
  


“How could I forget that,” Jihoon muttered, scratching the back of his neck as he’s thinking things through. One, he already spent a lot of time finding the books, and bothering Daniel to help him, so it will be a shame if he’ll leave two of it. Second, he can just leave two of the books behind, and just go to the library to work on the stuff where he needs the book for. But what if somebody suddenly borrows it other than him? It will be a lot of hassle for him. 

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Daniel inquired, pulling Jihoon out of his thoughts.

  
  


“Uh- I forgot that we’re only allowed to check out five books at once.” Jihoon scratched the back of his neck. Hell, he went through the trouble of finding the right reading materials and bothering Daniel only for him to get to another problem.

  
  


“Oh. Do you want me to borrow it for you? I’ll have the librarian note the book under my name then I’ll let you have it.”

  
  


Jihoon’s eyes widened. “Hyung, you already did a lo-”

  
  


“I won’t take no for an answer. We’re already here, so let’s just get it, okay?” Daniel smiled at Jihoon.

  
  


And fuck that _smile_ once again. It is the smile that he always fails to refuse from. Because _damn_ , that smile makes you just wanna follow all the things that the giver wants you to do.

  
  


So Jihoon opts to look away from the older’s face. 

  
  


“You already spent your time with me trying to find the correct books. I just don’t want to bother you anymore when we have to return the books since we have to return it personally,” Jihoon said.

  
  


“Like what I told you earlier, you’re not a bother nor a disturbance to me, Hoon-ah. So if you ever return the book already, you can always tap on me. I'll go to you.”

  
  


“But I don’t want to bug you just because of book returning-” Jihoon looked up to Daniel once more and tried to protest, only to get cut off by Daniel again.

  
  


“I really won't mind, Hoon-ah. As long as it’s you.” 

  
  


No other words were exchanged after Daniel said those words, but they both knew it was enough to keep them smiling, even after they left the library premises.

  
  


—

  
  


The fifth time Daniel made a move to Jihoon was when they bumped into each other at a convenience store, just on the corner of the street near their campus. 

  
  


And you know who enters in the middle of the night at the convenience store? No one. Unless you’re a busy, sleep deprived college student who is in need of supplies of junk foods to keep yourself sane from the amount of workload you have.

  
  


It was in the middle of the week, and was almost half past 11 in the evening when Daniel saw Jihoon stuffing the specific flavor of a certain ramen brand into his shopping basket. By the time Jihoon looked up after he finished counting the packets in his basket, that was the time he locked gazes with Daniel.

  
  


“Hyung.”

  
  


Jihoon was sporting an oversized gray hoodie coupled with a black sweatpants. By the way that Jihoon looks, Daniel knows that the school work has been slowly taking its toll on Jihoon’s body. It’s not that really evident yet, but it shows.

  
  


Daniel eyed Jihoon’s shopping basket, seeing that the younger had filled it with a bunch of strawberry and banana milk, as a few cans of coffee and energy drinks. Daniel is worried, but he knew better than to nag at the younger. After all, he’s just a surviving college student like Jihoon.

  
  


So Daniel opted to give him a smile. “Refilling your stocks?”

  
  


“Yeah, I forgot that I ran out of supplies, good thing they still have stocks here. Which reminds me I have to swing by on a grocery store this Saturday. I can't always have my essentials being bought at the convenience store always, it’s more expensive. How about you, hyung?”

  
  


“Ah, I just picked up my usual strawberry milk and tteokbokki fix. Been craving for something spicy to get my mind work properly but I don’t have it in my dorm so here I am.” Daniel showed what he already had in hand.

  
  


Jihoon nods, before making a beeline in the candy section of the store, and Daniel being himself, he follows the younger. He saw Jihoon grab 5 packets of gummy bears, which surprises Daniel. Sure, Jihoon acts like a kid sometimes but he didn’t peg the younger to eat candies.

  
  


“Gummy bears? Are you stress eating?” Daniel couldn’t help but ask anymore.

  
  


Jihoon gave him a laugh. “No hyung, it’s the sugar I’m after for. The brain uses one half of the sugar energy in the body in order for it to work. I need the screws in my brain not to rust,” He chuckled.

  
  


“College has been really tough on you, huh?” Daniel ruffles Jihoon’s hair, which earns him a frown from the younger.

  
  


“It has always been, but I think I might feel better if you treat me tteokbokki tonight,” Jihoon says, still frowning on how Daniel ruined his already messy hair, He doesn’t really mean to ask Daniel to treat him, but what he wasn’t expecting is that Daniel really took up the offer. Even if Daniel had already been doing a lot of things to him for the past few months, it still never fails to surprise him.

  
  


“Sure, if only you accompany me eating here tonight,” Daniel added.

  
  


Without thinking twice, Jihoon replied “Deal.”

  
  


Jihoon knows better than to stay with Daniel inside the blindingly lit convenience store at this hour, but he’s sure that it wouldn’t kill him if he’ll take a quick rest from his work load. Most especially if you’ll be getting free food, and you’ll be spending the next few minutes with your crush.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Although they didn’t mind how much time passed by when they were eating in the convenience store together, they stayed for a good two hours. And it was alright, it's not always you get to take a long break from the demanding amount of pending school works you have. They both needed this, and it was honestly a perfect timing for them to meet up.

  
  


This unplanned rendezvous also made Daniel become more sure about his feelings towards the younger. Sure, he was attracted to him. Jihoon was someone who he couldn't keep his eyes off whenever he saw him, and everything about the younger entices him. He sometimes thought that what if he’s in love with the idea of Jihoon, not with the man himself. But this time, it was different.

  
  


He wants to be by Jihoon’s side whenever hell weeks like this are approaching. He wants to help Jihoon in the ways he can, like when he helped him borrow the books from the library, or when he gave his spare shirt to the younger. He wants to make him happy by doing the most ridiculous things, as far as coloring his hair pink. He wants to treat him the food he likes, just like when he treated him and Woojin at the chicken store down the street and just like now, in the convenience store. 

  
  


This might sound really selfish, but he wants Jihoon’s moments to be his moments as well.

  
  


It was almost three in the morning when Daniel and Jihoon stopped in front of the door of Jihoon’s room. Although Jihoon really didn’t need someone to drop him off, Daniel insisted as he wanted to help carry the stuff Jihoon bought from the store.

  
  


But the real reason, he just wanted to stay with Jihoon a little longer.

  
  


Ever since they got out of the convenience store, he was already thinking about asking Jihoon out. Tonight. It is probably the most ridiculous and spontaneous thing that he ever thought of, but he has never been this sure. He wants to tell it to Jihoon, to let it get out of his chest, because if he doesn’t say it now, he thinks he’ll surely break.

  
  


But his mouth works a bit differently than what he has in mind.

  
  


“I know you’ll continue to do your school works after the moment you step inside your dorm but don’t push yourself too hard, okay? Take a rest immediately when you feel tired,” Daniel said while Jihoon is getting his keys from his pants.

  
  


“Yah, I know. I won’t stay up that late,” Jihoon laughed, turning his back to open the door of his dorm room.

  
  


“I don’t believe you,” Daniel gave him doubting look.

  
  


“What should I do to make you believe me then? Send you a message on the time that I’m actually going to sleep just to update you?” Jihoon jokes. He almost missed hearing the lock of his door clicked because of the reply that just rolled out of Daniel’s mouth.

  
  


“If you could?” 

  
  


Jihoon was shocked with the sudden statement, but Daniel couldn’t see his reaction as his back was still facing Daniel. Jihoon opened his dorm door and pushed it to compose himself before facing Daniel again.

  
  


“Kidding, Jihoon-ah. Just don’t overwork yourself. It’ll take a toll on your body.” Daniel smiled at him, handing over the plastic bags to Jihoon’s hands.

  
  


Although he’s still surprised with what he just heard a few minutes ago, he still returned the smile back as he received the bags.

  
  


“Alright. See you tomorrow? I mean later, because technically it’s already 3 in the morning,”

  
  


“Sure, see you later,” Daniel said before Jihoon closed his dorm door.

  
  


It was by the time Daniel stepped out of Jihoon’s floor when he remembered what he was supposed to do when he made up his mind to bring Jihoon home.

  
  


Which is to confess.

  
  


He felt the sudden urge to scream out of frustration but he knows better than to wake up the sleeping students in the building. Also, it is kind of embarrassing if he’ll walk back to Jihoon’s door again just to ask him out when he had all of the time earlier to do it.

  
  


But he wants to do it now. So as much as he doesn’t want it to happen this way, he unlocks his phone immediately before he regrets it.

  
  


He punches a few taps on his phone, each tap resonates with his heart as he can feel it beat louder and faster as he typed every letter of his message. He presses send after some minutes and immediately locks his phone. 

  
  


It’s now or never. He’s sure as hell he might regret doing it, but it’s better than regretting the fact that he didn’t do it.

  
  


**To: Jihoon**

**I know it is probably shitty of me to tell you this through text message when I had all of the time earlier to tell you because you deserved to be asked properly but I know I’ll only twist my words if I say it to you personally**

**Oh my god I’m blabbering right now aren’t I**

**But anyway what I wanted to ask is**

**Would you like to go out together?**

  
  


—

  
  


Jihoon couldn’t sleep.

  
  


Well, he was not supposed to be sleeping anyway, since he was supposed to continue working on the project that he needed to be done by the end of this week, but he hasn’t touched it yet since the moment he got into his dorm.

  
  


He was in the middle of putting what he bought into his food containers when he felt his phone vibrate. He almost dropped his phone upon reading the message, because never in his life he actually got asked by his crush to go out with him.

  
  


On a freaking. Text. Message.

  
  


Sure, it is really not the most romantic way of asking someone out but it still does something to whole system. His breathing suddenly went faster, as if he just ran on a race. His heart does somersaults, he can feel warmth all over him and he’s sure as hell that his ears, neck and cheeks are in the deep shade of red.

  
  


And as much as he’s itching to reply, he didn’t do it. He was busy thinking about it, to the fact that he checks the text messages from time to time if it is real, if it was really his crush, Daniel, who sent it, and if it was not a prank message.

  
  


But he didn’t receive any messages after Daniel’s question. 

  
  


It shocked him to the core. It is still surreal and unbelievable, to think that he received such messages.

  
  


And it all made sense to him— Daniel has been doing a lot to him, but he just shrugged it off thinking that the older is doing it because he’s a friend. But no, Daniel has been doing it because it’s him, and reason is only him.

  
  


He wasn’t able to function properly that night, and the project no longer occupied his mind but rather, Daniel’s sudden confession and the things that he failed to acknowledge.

  
  


—

  
  


Daniel is sure that there are bags under his eyes now. He just came out of the nearby cafeteria for an iced americano, added with a few extra shots of espresso, and he’s relying on this devil’s drink now to get him through the day.

  
  


He couldn’t sleep a wink. He was waiting for Jihoon to reply, because he knew that Jihoon wasn’t the type of person who replies late.

  
  


But it was different this time. When he got back into his own dorm room, there was no reply. He opted to take a quick shower, thinking that maybe after he takes a bath, he’ll receive one. But he still hasn’t got one. So he decided to skim his readings, just so he can kill time while waiting for the younger’s reply, yet there’s still none.

  
  


Until the sun finally rose, he was done reading all of the stacks of papers he needed to study for this week. Hell, he even managed to finish typing some write ups that were tasked to him to do that should be submitted next week. He did whatever school work he had to do, but his phone never lit up at least once.

  
  


That’s why he ended up like this, walking a bit slump in the walkway of their campus while sipping his drink that has an insane amount of caffeine to keep him awake. 

  
  


He was about to take another sip of his coffee when he felt something wet, but soft, touch his cheeks. He turned to his left to look at what just happened, only to see a familiar brown haired person, wearing a light pink sweater. Jihoon was not looking at Daniel, but Daniel could see the smile etched in the younger’s lips, with his cheeks dusted as red as a rose.

  
  


“What— what was that for?”

  
  


Daniel was really dreading for Jihoon’s reply. He waited for hours, but he wasn’t expecting that this is the kind of reply he will be receiving.

  
  


Not that he’s complaining. 

  
  


“A good morning kiss I guess? I just wanted to greet you with one,” Jihoon said, still not looking at Daniel but at the shoes that he's wearing, the one which have mismatched laces.

  
  


“Huh?” Daniel’s mind functioned a little bit slow, still not syncing in his brain that Jihoon greeted him with a kiss. Because why the hell would he receive a kiss from Jihoon when he didn’t reply to his texts? 

  
  


What the fuck is going on?

  
  


What are you up to, Jihoon?

  
  


“I thought you wanted to go out together?” Jihoon finally faced Daniel. He looked at the older with an amused expression. Seeing how Daniel is behaving right now, he can only think that his move worked.

  
  


“Well yeah, but—” Before Daniel could even finish his sentence, Jihoon cut him off. Once more.

  
  


“Okay. See you later, I’m running late for my class!”

  
  


“Huh? Yah, Park Jihoon!” Daniel said while running to catch up with the younger. It was kind of hard to chase after Jihoon, since he was holding a drink in his hands and not to mention he was sleep deprived, but good thing he was long legged which made it easier for him to stride faster.

  
  


When he finally caught up with Jihoon, he pulled his wrists to make the younger face him. And Daniel didn’t waste any moment to kiss the Jihoon on the lips. 

  
  


It was a warm and gentle kiss. It was a bit short, but it was enough for Daniel to taste the peach flavored chapstick that Jihoon wore, and to feel how soft and plump Jihoon’s lips were, and for them to both convey their feelings.

  
  


“I could taste the amount of espresso you had in your drink,” Jihoon said after Daniel pulled away. Daniel could see Jihoon licking his lips, which was not helping Daniel at all, since it just made Jihoon’s lips turn into a darker hue of red.

  
  


And yes, Daniel is that crazy to admit that he’s really staring at Jihoon’s lips.

  
  


Daniel pulled himself out of his thoughts. He's currently holding Jihoon now, and if he doesn’t speak any time soon, the younger might slip away from him again.

  
  


“Well, a certain brown haired human kept me up until the sunrise,” Daniel replied. 

  
  


“But stop dodging the topic and take responsibility, will you? You can’t just surprise me with a kiss on the cheek then run away,” Daniel added. He surely knows that he sounds like he’s whining right now but he doesn’t care. Not now when he’s finally getting an answer from the person he’s head over heels for.

  
  


“So we’re going out now? Like boyfriends?” Daniel asked, looking at Jihoon intently as he waited for the younger’s reply.

  
  


“If me kissing you on the cheek earlier and me not pulling away when you kissed me on the lips was not enough confirmation yet, then yes, Kang Daniel. I’m officially going out with you. As your boyfriend.” Jihoon said, cheeks burning with a deep shade of red. It makes Daniel want to pinch his fluffy cheeks.

  
  


“And if it makes you feel better, I wasn’t able to sleep either,” Jihoon laughed. And damn, the sound of it tickles Daniel’s ears. It was also more than enough for him to curve his lips into a smile.

  
  


“But my kiss was able to make up for it, right?” Jihoon added.

  
  


“Only if you agree to let me take you out for dinner tonight, officially as my boyfriend,”

  
  


“It’s a date then, boyfriend,” Jihoon grinned. 

  
  


“I’ll pick you up on your last period. See you later, boyfriend,” Daniel pressed a soft kiss into Jihoon’s temple, also not wasting a moment to pull him into a hug before finally releasing Jihoon. 

  
  


Daniel also didn’t miss how Jihoon’s cheeks, and also his ears, turned into a darker shade of red as he watched the younger one start walking towards his own building.

  
  


When the younger was finally out of sight, Daniel turned to walk towards his own building while taking another sip of his americano. The ice on Daniel’s drink has already melted and the coffee has turned warm, but he couldn’t care less. 

  
  


Daniel and Jihoon both might not know what each other’s up to before, but now, they’re not dumb to not know what they feel for each other. That’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was alright as i have thought? i'm kind of proud of this since this is the second longest fic that i have posted here ahaha
> 
> scream at me on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bulkkonnori) :)


End file.
